Xtreme Transformers
by maverickiceman
Summary: X-Men/Transformers the future, Wolverine and Optimus lead a combined team of Autobots and X-Men against the combined forces of their enemies.Expect RoLo,SabreLocke,Romy,ShadowCrawler. First up: The Good, The Bad and The Back-Stabbing Slag. a.k.a The F.O.H and Starscream


_**X-Men/Transformers: X-Treme Transformers**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing

_**A.N:**_ Inspired by Sthephensmat(?)'s Spider-Man/Transformers fusion fics, Optimal Advice and More Than Meets The Eye

* * *

.

_XX July 2034,Somewhere en-route to Las Vegas, Nevada_

The stretch of road was a quiet one, being in the middle of the desert with nothing but sand and the occasional tumbleweeds, it was one of those that now qualified as 'back-roads' what with the express-ways and free-ways that had popped up across the desert in wake of the 'tech-boom' in the late 2020's. The only reason anyone would want to use them was to reach the towns at the other end, seeing as these were now hovering between 'abandoned' and 'ghost-town' with leanings to the former, the tarmac was heading the same way as 'Route 66'.

So it would've come as a shock to any observer, when a black and blue Kawasaki Ninja roared over the crest of the road, leaving the asphalt for a couple of seconds before landing and the engine shifting into even higher revs. A red Dodge Charger with flame detailing and a super-charger sticking out of the hood roared along behind it.

"Dis is what Remy's talking about, chère! Come on now Arcee, keep it up! Win this for ole Gambit and he promise you a très bonne wash tonight, with that wax-polish you like to finish it off." The bike's rider crowed his red on black eyes sparkling behind the black and blue tinted visor of his helmet, the trench coat covering his similarly colored riding leathers flaring behind him.

"Should I be worried about my partner?" an amused male voice drawled over the integrated comm. in the helmet.

"No need Hot Rod, Gambit's not big enough to steal me away from you, though that wash does sound tempting." A feminine voice replied.

A second female voice joined in, this one with Southern overtones. "That's the first tahme ah've ever heard a girl who wasn't me turn down the Swamp-Rat." The speaker was the driver of the Charger, a young lady in her early twenties with wind-blown brown hair with a distinctive white stripe, wearing a brown leather jacket over a green top and pair of black jeans.

"Non, non, non Rogue! Arcee's not turning down the massage see? Gambit has magic hands as you well know, no?"

"Really?" Hot Rod was skeptical.

"It's all in the wrist, mon ami."

"Thanks for the tip."

A mile back, the driver of the big-rig following the two, snorted. The rig was special in that it was hauling two full length trailers all by itself. Each trailer had the legend "Prime Racing and Motor Show" emblazoned on its side, the red and blue paint scheme matching the cab.

The six foot, solidly built driver took off his Stetson and ran a hand through his wild hair, his steel grey eyes narrowed. "Last week, it was the silver tongue, Gumbo." He growled.

"Both are equally effective if used properly." The African-accented voice of his partner came through the comm. system as her black and silver Porsche 911 Turbo pulled up next to his window. Her blue eyes laughed up at him as her pure white hair whipped back and forth.

"Especially if used together." Another voice, this one classically British, chipped in, as a cobalt blue Ferrari Spyder drew up on the rig's other side, its driver a brunette woman with Asian features, purple highlights glinting in her pony-tail.

A trio of voices two female and one male chuckled as the strange blue face-like logos on all three vehicles' steering wheels lit up in time with the sound.

"Guys! T.M.I!" A teenage girl's voice yelled; echoey over the comm. due to her presence within the second trailer.

Said girl flopped back into the seat of the yellow Chevy Camaro, with black racing stripes, her head pillowed on her yellow trench-coat, her red-tinted sunglasses propped on her head as she pouted and continued to rant. " 'S not fair! I'm cooped up in here listening to you oldies getting all down and dirty, while everyone else's out riding."

"Well first of all not _every-one's_ outside." A 20-year old girl, dressed all in red, with reddish-brown hair and arctic-blue eyes pointed out leaning next to one of two Ferrari Enzos, one of which was jacked up and being worked on. "Besides you and _Motor-mouth _here", she poked her fraternal twin in the side which was slumped over the red super-car's door "shouldn't have been racing the twins anyway."

The boy grunted shifting so he could glare at his sister from under his silver mop of hair, his eyes being the exact same shade as hers. " C'mon _Jinxer_ ! Y'know how Sunny gets if 'Swipe ignores him. Even I get irritated with him! It's better to just go along with it, less whining is good for everyone. I was doing a public service."

"I don't _whine! And don't call me Sunny!_" the yellow Enzo whined from on up high. "Dude! Watch the paint!" he yelped as the man working on him slid out from underneath him rapping his side with the wrench clenched in his big hands.

"Shut it, ya dandy! I've fixed you up as good as I can until we get to someplace we can pull up for the night and Ratchet can take a look." The blonde haired man shook his wild shoulder-length mop and growled as he wiped his hands and slipped on his tan bomber jacket similar to the dark brown one worn by his cousin up front, whereas the latter, Logan, was six feet of bad ass, the erstwhile mechanic added a half foot of further attitude, though those who knew both intimately said it was a draw. "And Pietro, your sis is right; you weren't supposed to be racing. And the only service you did is to the cop's pockets with the tickets you four got, which _will be_ coming out of your pay for the next gig, and your allowance Firecracker." He glanced at the snickering teen, who immediately pouted.

"Uncle Vic,Clarice never gets her allowance docked." She grumbled.

"I ne-never get dragged into your h-hi-jinx." A voice stuttered over the comm. " S-slow down Kitty, we're not racing!"

"Prahmus." a male voice griped, "You sure ya ain't got adamantium in your feet, squirt. How in Creation does 'Bee put up with this?"

"NO, I sure as heck don't!" The sixteen year old brown haired girl glared at the steering wheel of the black Chevy Silverado, she was ,cough, driving, cough. Her glare shifted to the red-head who was sitting next to her, her natural pink skin, hidden by an image inducer in her belt, as she helpfully said "I usually drive, Jubes in emergencies only." Both girls wore blue jeans and tops, blue for the brunette and purple for the red-head. Both had denim jackets, as did every-one else, emblazoned with "Team Prime" in the center and bracketed by two X's made by a silver lightning bolt and a purple katana with three slashes in the top half and five slashes at the bottom.

"Scrap, I feel like _I'm _being punished."

"Do not worry mein freund, Ratchet says we're two hours away from our stop for the day. " the eighteen year-old boy driving the yellow Humvee Ambulance comforted in a Germanic accent, his natural blue fur also hidden by an image inducer.

"And then I'll go over the damage the two slaggers did to themselves so that they'll be fit for duty tomorrow." A gruff voice complained in a resigned tone.

"Stow it," the rig driver said, wondering once again, how the hell he ended up with this set of characters. " Prime just go over the briefing one last time, make sure everyone's on the same page." Four, two of each, of the seven trailer occupants stiffened automatically at his tone.

"Very well," the rig rumbled in a calm deep baritone. "We've received intelligence of the Friends Of Humanity (F.O.H) have acquired possession of an decommissioned military base not far from our final rest stop. It's rumored to be a R&D facility for weapons development. As you'll know since Megatron's disappearance in this sector of the universe two Earth years ago, various Decepticon factions have arrived searching for his corpse. One such faction, led by former S.I.C. Starscream has allied with the F.O.H. in hopes of utilizing their connections. The alliance includes methods of utilizing Cybertron technology, primitive by our standards, yet when combined with Earth technology, dangerous to all mankind. The F.O.H are reportedly perfecting anti-mutant weapons at the base."

"Can we expect any 'Con presence?"

"Starscream is most likely present as this is the first weapons demonstration, Miss Braddock. As such, we can also expect his guards, Barricade and Blackout as well as a small entourage of a dozen or so Vehicons and Seekers."

"So lots of Cannon fodder then, eh Optimus?"

"A full on assault is not our objective, Ironhide. Destruction and or sabotage of the weapons is our primary goal."

"Just point me at the target; I'll blow it sky high." The Spyder's tail-lights blinked in what was evidently a flirtatious manner.

"That's ma girl, Chromia."

"No, tonight myself, Arcee, Bumblee-Bee, Psylocke, Storm and Gambit will survey the base, and tomorrow based on our observations, the six of us will infiltrate and sabotage the weapons while the rest of you create a distraction." This came from the black and silver 911.

"Indeed, Elita."

"So, listen up team, those who ain't driving catch some Z's. And once we reach camp, the rest of us will turn in. 'Cause two hours from sun-down, its Showtime, bub. "

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So just a quick rundown of the main characters of this fic:-

X-Men

_Wolverine_: -Co-Leader, mutant partner of Optimus Prime, front-line combatant, can't figure out why Prime chose him to lead the team.

_Storm_: - Co-Leader, mutant partner of Elita One, front-line combatant, infiltrator, aerial support, shares a lot in common with Elita namely being the leaders' better halves.

_Sabertooth_: - 2nd in Command, mutant partner of Ironhide, front-line combatant. Like the old rust bucket enjoys a good life or death brawl. Based on AoA Sabertooth

_Psylocke_: - 2nd in Command, mutant partner of Chromia, front-line combatant, infiltrator. Balances Vic's berserker tendencies, just like Chromia reins in 'Hide. Only better. In a relationship with Vic.

_Gambit_: - Infiltrator, mutant partner of Arcee. Incurable flirt. Considers Stormy a sister.

_Rogue_: - Logan's 1st protégé Front-line combatant, aerial support. Hot Rod's partner. Pet peeve- incurable flirts.

_Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver_: - Melee combatants, partnered with the twins, interchangeably, though Wanda prefers Sideswipe. Rescued from the streets by the X-Men at thirteen after Pietro broke Wanda out from the asylum. Consider Storm and Wolverine parental figures, as compared to Magneto, their birth father.

_Jubilee and Blink_: - Logan and Creed's wards respectively, 'Bee's usually assigned Guardian duty, though the twins do so on occasion.

_Shadowcat and Nightcrawler_: -Logan's 2nd protégé and Rogue's younger adoptive brother. Ratchet (The Hatchet)'s apprentices in Cybertronian tech and medicine respectively. Kurt's already trained under Beast and Jean Grey in the human equivalent.

Autobots

_Optimus Prime_: -Autobot commander, Peterbilt 18-wheeler cab, specially constructed secondary rig.

_Elita One_: -2nd in Command, Infiltrator, silver and black Porsche 911 Turbo.

_Ironhide_: -Heavy weapons specialist, black Chevy Silverado.

_Chromia_: -Sniper, cobalt blue Ferrari Spyder.

_Arcee_:- Scout, black and blue Kawasaki Ninja.

_Hot Rod_: -Gun-slinger. Super-charged red Dodge Charger with flame detailing.

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker_: - Melee combatants, Ferrari Enzos (Sideswipe- Red, Sunstreaker- Yellow).

_Bumblee_: -Scout, yellow and black Chevy Camaro.

_Ratchet_: -Medic and technician, yellow Humvee Ambulance

The X-Men team is my vision of 'House of Wolverine'. For how it came to be look out for the fic:- 'One Brick At A Time' , coming soon, I hope.


End file.
